Present
by Stefan-sama
Summary: Detailing Neku's quest to find Shiki a suitable Birthday gift. NekuxShiki


**Banged this out in a day- don't be surprised if it stinks. That said, it is my first TWEWY fic, so please treat it gently regardless. I did try to focus a bit more on the dialogue for this piece, to make the characters themselves stand out more, as the games' cast stood out a lot to me. I think I did nail Joshua and Hanekoma's parts, but it's been awhile since I've played the game, so please alert me if any characterization seems off in the slightest way. The interactions are rather predictable, I guess. And the ending isn't all too special, either... Ah, well. Please enjoy it as it is.**

**Present**

"Shee, lookit all the _stuff_!" Beat yelled, predictably enough, upon first entering the 104 building, bouncing about gleefully and getting his hands on everything within reach. "If I'd known there was so many things I'd'a spent a lot more time here way back!" He grinned, throwing on a nearby cap and tossing it onto his head.

Neku tried his best to distance himself from his companion, noticing all the stares they were receiving. "Get over here," he mouthed. "You can do your own crap later, we need to focus on Shiki right now." Beat shuffled over sheepishly, thrusting his hands into his pockets. "Help me look around."

"Aw, you gotta spoil everything, don'tcha, Phones?" he muttered, holding up a girly-looking purse covered in flower patterns to the light. "We all know ya wanna ask her out, you don't need some fancy-schmancy present ta do it," he said, clapping Neku on the back.

Annoyed, he growled, simultaneously picking up a black stuffed dog and trying to get Beat off of him. "I'm not asking her out, for the fourth time this week!"

Beat whistled.

* * *

Muzak blasting aside, Neku held open another store door for Rhyme. "Thankfully, you're not an idiot like your brother," he grumbled.

"He doesn't do this sort of thing often," she said, taking a sweatshirt from a nearby rack and holding it up, looking over it. "Anyway, shouldn't you be the one that would know what to get Shiki for her birthday?"

He leered at her sideways. "And just what is that supposed to mean...?"

"Oh, nothing. Think she'd like this set of pins?"

"I dunno, that's why I asked you to come."

She allowed herself a small smile as she turned to admire other merchandise. "Fair enough. How about this box of fancy chocolates here?"

"How should I know?"

"Exactly why you asked me to come."

* * *

"Remind me why I asked _you, _of _all_ people, to help me pick out a present. Please."

"Because you're too much of a wuss to pick for yourself, Phones."

"Stop calling me that."

Mr. Hanekoma laughed in his typical jovial tone as he handled a wallet. "Yeah, yeah. Well, what kind of things does she like?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "How should I know? Fashion, I guess, but she's already got everything there. You should know this stuff, you're what, thirty? Haven't you dated someone before?"

Blinking once as he turned, Mr. Hanekoma stared at him with a blank look.

Neku slapped his forehead and groaned as his hand slid down over his eyes. "Never mind, it was stupid of me to ask."

* * *

There was some yelling from inside, then some shuffling. A girl opened the door- it was hard not to first address her as Shiki, even at least a year after The Game. "Oh, Neku!" Eri chirped, swinging her door open further. "What's up? You look a bit down, something the matter?"

"I... Gotta ask you... Something." They stared at each other for a moment. "Alright, it's about Shiki, happy?" he groaned as she laughed.

"Let me guess, you need to get her a present." Still surly, he managed a nod. "Try cash if you're that desperate." As before, they stared each other for a moment. She threw up her hands, half amused, half annoyed. "Look, loverboy-"

"We're not dating and we never will!"

She waved him off, having heard that particular excuse in excess of thirty times. "Loverboy, okay? Okay. Look, if you care about her that much, you should already know what she'd want for her birthday, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. You know her better."

Smirking, Eri crossed her arms as she leaned against her doorway. "Great going, loverboy. Just get her a gift-card or something if you can't make up your mind, I'm not interfering in your relationship, it's too cute."

"It's not a damn relationship, and it's definitely not cute! Nothing! Nada! _Nunca_!"

"Okay, two things. First, for your information, I'm taking a Spanish class right now, and that accent is horrible. Second, get over it."

"Over _what_?"

* * *

Joshua looked around the store for a moment, then pointed at a fancy white wedding dress on window display as he let out a slight cough.

Momentary silence.

"Get the hell outta my sight!"

* * *

Neku coughed, looking around nervously for his friend for the fourth time that afternoon. Various people passed by. A couple was making out as they walked past. One child was begging his mother to buy him a set of Tin Pins. None, however, were named Shiki Misaki. Thus, he was nervous.

Finally, he saw her waving as she weaved her way through the crowd around Hachiko. "Hey, Neku!" she said. "What's up?"

Again, he coughed. "Well, you were kind of at your grandparents' house yesterday, but... Happy, er, Belated Birthday, Shiki." She gasped as he held out a package.

"Wow, Neku..." she whispered as she took it. "How did you know yesterday was my birthday?"

"...Eri told me a while ago. She also neglected to tell me you'd be away for it, but they say it's the thought that counts, right...?"

Shiki smiled as she tore apart the ribbons and wrappings. She now clutched a small cardboard box, which opened to reveal a slip of paper and a couple of bills. "What's this?" she asked quizzically, scanning through its contents.

"It's... An appointment. With the eye doctor. You always said you hated having to wear glasses all the time, so I thought you'd like contacts." He took a deep breath. "And... You're, er, a lot cuter without your glasses."

They both stared at the ground for more than a few silent moments. Neku looked around awkwardly, biting his lip. "So, uh... Nice weather we're having, huh?"

"...Yeah," she smiled. "And thank you." Leaning on his shoulder, she reached over and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

More silence.

"...Want to swing by Mr. Doi's shop for a bite to eat?"

Neku smiled. "Yeah... I'd like that."


End file.
